


Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Wells Jaha Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke squinted up at the blazing sun and frowned slightly. “We landed in the wrong area,” she murmured mostly to herself. </p>
<p>Of course that smirking dark haired asshole took that moment to pass by her and added, “No shit, Princess. What tipped you off? The palm trees or the fact that we’re on an island?” </p>
<p>Aka: The Dropship lands in Hawaii instead of the eastern seaboard. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: Bellarke au where the delinquents land on a tropical island like Hawaii or something instead and there just able to chill and relax and learn to surf, chop coconuts, eat awesome fruit, discover magical coves and waterfalls, jump off cliffs, be awed by the beauty of the ocean, all that awesome stuff. Feel like they need this after the hell they went through. This could totally be like a modern au with them adventuring it up in Hawaii (octaven on the side would be awesome or wells + Raven)

Clarke squinted up at the blazing sun and frowned slightly. “We landed in the wrong area,” she murmured mostly to herself.

Of course that smirking dark haired asshole took that moment to pass by her and added, “No shit, Princess. What tipped you off? The palm trees or the fact that we’re on an island?”

Wells came around the corner, trying his best to look stern and authoritative. If Clarke wasn’t still so angry at him she would laugh at the attempt. “We should be happy we landed on land at all. I think we’re in the pacific ocean. We got lucky.”

“Thanks for the geography lesson baby Jaha.”

Again Clarke held back a giggle, this time at Wells indignant expression.

Octavia came skipping up to the group, carrying a large hairy brown ball, “Look what I found!”

Clarke regarded her prize skeptically, pretty sure something that reminded her of the time that Wells and her had decided to play ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ was not worthy of this much excitement. Her face must have shown how she felt because Octavia added, “It’s a coconut! Just like the ones Princess Putri made!”

Clarke was surprised when she looked over to Bellamy and he had the softest smile she had ever seen grace his face. Maybe he wasn’t as big of a douche as she previously thought.

Then Murphy threw a clearly rotten fruit at her, which exploded upon impact, covering her in juice and pulp and all he did was laugh and give the younger boy a high five. Nevermind.

* * *

It’s not just one thing, but a series that makes her change her opinion of him.

A girl named Raven follows from the sky, though how she manages to land not only where they are but not in the ocean, Clarke will never know. She finds out what he had been trying to accomplish with the removal of the bracelets, how he had tried and apparently failed to killed the chancellor. She follows Wells as he runs into the forest at the news, both to get away from Finn and to comfort her friend, but knows she’ll never forget the look on Bellamy’s face when he found out he wasn’t actually a murderer. It’s not everyday you see a second chance.

He comes out with her when they finally establish communications with the Ark and are told there might be an old bunker that no one got to. He ends up saving her. Or she saves him. Or both. In any case when they collapse against the trunk of the tree together, Dax’s body lying on the ground near them she knows something has changed for good.

He saves her again on another trip, to another bunker. They never make it there, first running into a wild boar, then running away from the boar. He catches her by the wrist, just as she’s about to go careening into a steaming pit. She can feel the heat radiating from it as he lifts her back out. As they walk back, he tells her this whole island was created by volcanic activity. When he tells her about Pele, goddess of fire, lightning, wind and volcanoes and she smiles back at him, he leans over slightly and tugs at a lock of her hair, “Like the tip of a flame. Maybe we should call you Pele, not princess.” Her smile grows wider.

He swims out once after one of the younger delinquents, who got caught in the undertow,even though she had warned them. She tries to not notice how good he looks with his wet shirt clinging to his abs.

He’s the first one she wants to run to when she walks into Wells tent to ask him about a new plant she found, and instead finds him with Raven, who had wised up pretty quickly about Finn. She knows how to make bleach (though she’s gonna stick with moonshine for bacteria killing thanks very much), and she really wishes she had some to burn that particular image out of her mind.

She’s pretty sure she’s the first one he runs to when he walks in on Miller and Monty, when he went to relieve Miller of his guard duty.

Somehow without her noticing it he had gone from her nemesis and rival to her (best?) friend and co leader. She can’t say she minded.

* * *

“C’mon, try it!”

Clarke looked over at Raven skeptically, “You’re telling me that I should willingly eat something that smells like Jaspers feet?”

“I’m serious, it’s actually delicious.”

Clarke turned to Wells, “Okay Wells, how long have we been friends? Approximately 19 years? You would tell me if your girlfriend had a weird foot fetish and that’s why she wants me to eat the foot fruit, right?”

“You know me, Griffin. I don’t kiss and tell,” Wells replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smiling smugly.

“Oh really? If I asked Miller that would he agree?”

Miller jerked up from across the clearing at the sound of his name, “Leave me out of this!”

“The only reason I told you that was because you were calling my kissing experience into question,” Wells hissed jokingly.

Clarke held up her hands in mock surrender and rolled her eyes, “Okay okay, fine. I’ll try the fruit. Hand it over.”

Raven plucked a light yellow lobe off from the middle and placed it in Clarke’s outstretched hand. She brought it tentatively to her mouth and took a small bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, keeping her face purposefully passive.

“Well?” Raven asked impatiently.

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She spit it out into her hand and grabbed at her water bottle to wash away the taste, “God, that’s fucking disgusting.”

She started to walk over to the other side of camp, “Well c’mon Raven. If I tell Bellamy I liked it, he’s sure to try it. I wanna see his face.”

* * *

“It’s not fair,” Clarke called from the shade.

“It’s not about fairness. It’s about superior genes,” Bellamy replied smugly from his spot on the beach in the sun.

“Ugh, why did my people come from so far north? Sunburns are bullshit.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, go float yourself Blake.”

“Best idea you’ve had all day,” he replied, now a lot closer than he had been. She opened her eyes quickly, just in time for him to scoop her over his shoulder and run towards the water. He ran until the water reached the middle of his thighs and made him slow down.

“Bell! Put me down right now!” Eyes widening as she realized her mistake too late.

“As you wish,” he replied throwing her easily forward, into the cold surf.

She surfaced sputtering, her hair a tangle in front of her, “Oh it is so on!”

* * *

“What are you trying to make,” Wells called out from the low branch he had situated himself on.

“It’s uh, it’s a surfboard?” Bellamy replied. “I hope…”

Wells chuckled lowly, “I see…”

“I just thought it would be interesting, to ride on the waves. I’d seen vids of it up on the ark. Looked cool.”

“You should ask Raven for help. She’s actually good at that kind of stuff.”

“She’s busy with the whole desalination project. Me getting to fulfill my childhood poseidon fantasy isn’t really high on the priority list.”

“Poseidon, huh? Did I ever tell you that Clarke was totally one of those horse girls when we were little? Pretty sure she still is…”

“Why would that matter?” Bellamy tried to sound disinterested, but Wells saw his cheeks flush at her mention and smiled to himself.

* * *

“Jump!”

“I don’t know, are you sure? The water doesn’t look deep enough here.”

“Oh c’mon you big baby, I did it! So can you,” Clarke called from below. “Besides,” She added with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows, “What harm ever came from jumping off a cliff?”

“I know you’re joking, but it’s still not funny.”

“Who’s the doctor here?”

“Uh, no one? Because last time I checked you were only an apprentice.”

“It was enough to save your sorry ass when you nearly sliced off your finger making your stupid surfboard, which by the way is way more dangerous.”

“Which is exactly the same as traumatic brain injury.”

“Just jump Bell, or do I have to tell Octavia you were too chicken?”

Before he could reply someone answered for him. “Too late,” Octavia called out as she ran past him at full speed and over the edge. He peered over, looking at the imprint of the splash, searching for Octavia. For a full 10 seconds he couldn’t see her, but she finally popped back up with a smile before calling out, “B’GAWK.”

‘Oh fuck it,’ He thought to himself and jumped.  

* * *

She’s sitting on the bluff that overlooks the ocean when he finds her. She hears him too late, too distracted by her thoughts, that she barely has time to wipe away her tears.

“Hey,” He says hesitantly. “You okay?”

She lets out a bitter laugh, “When we first got here you know what my favorite thing about this place was?”

He shook his head.

“I loved the ocean. I loved the waves, how it felt connected to space. I loved the tidal pools, how we were able to find food right away. and I especially loved how vast it is. Ironic, huh?”

“Clarke,” he said pleadingly as he sat down beside her. “We’re going to figure this out okay? It’s not the end, it’s just going to take a bit longer to see them. Hey, did you know that the first people who lived here came from across the ocean, thousands of kilometres in nothing but canoes. If they could do that almost two thousand years ago, we can probably figure it out. All that radiation up in space probably made us smarter, right?” He said, knocking their shoulders together.

When he noticed the hint of a smile start on her face he added, “And worst thing comes to worst we can use Murphy as a flotation device. His head is empty enough that he must be buoyant enough.”

“Or we can make a sailboat and use you for propulsion, put those long winded speeches to use.”

Bellamy put his hand on his heart and made an expression of mock insult, “Why I never.”

She was smiling properly now. He reached out and grabbed her hand, “I’m serious though, we’ll figure this whole thing out. I promise.”

She gave him a small nod and looked back out to the ocean, but she didn’t let go of his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never really done the whole collection of vignettes and no real plot thing. Let me know what you think?  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
